


a lesson in the art of attraction

by Lliyk



Series: you deserve rounds tonight [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex, it could be longer but i'm playin lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?thread=87036#t87036"><b><span class="u">prompt:</span></b></a> english-teacher!changmin gets fucked by his student, yunho, inside the classroom.</p><p>[excerpt] <i>changmin tears his eyes from the way yunho's t-shirt fits against the curve of his arms and the line of his waist, crosses his legs behind the safety of his desk and feels a little less like shit.</i></p><p>
  <i>for a moment he remembers siwon, a handsome, overbearingly christian student from the year before with a preachy-ness in all of his words, and thinks that he could definitely use some delivering from evil right about now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"shouldn't you be in class?" changmin asks with a pointed look to the clock above the door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lesson in the art of attraction

**Author's Note:**

> there is no lesson here, just lots of typos, probably.

 

it's the last day before spring break in this little part of gwangju, and changmin has dismissed his last period of students early in the spirit of peace and quiet.his seniors are generally well behaved, but half of them hand come in too excited, smelling like the dust behind the bleachers and weed. the kids he teaches are already struggling with making passing grades—keeping them huddled up in here to go over _the odyssey_ one more time would've been beyond fruitless, and he's been using the remaining hour to finally grade the horrible essays he'd hidden from himself in the bottom of his bag for the past month.

needless to say he's a tad surprised when one of his first period students, from a class which had ended hours ago, comes to stand in the door of his classroom, looking a little tired and some kind of put out.

jung yunho is tall and pretty, with a sunshine smile and a lingering stare that changmin supposes he shouldn't like so much, one he's come to slowly recognize in his four years as an english teacher. fortunately more not than often changmin has found himself just a little too taken with one of his students. it just so happens that changmin is rational and right in the head, and happens to enjoy his job. lingering stares and temptation be dammed.

this time, though, it is slightly different. knowledge of the fact that yunho is taken with him too weighs heavily on changmin's mind. that, and the fact that yunho is also very, very much eighteen years old.

changmin tears his eyes from the way yunho's t-shirt fits against the curve of his arms and the line of his waist, crosses his legs behind the safety of his desk and feels a little less like shit.

for a moment he remembers siwon, a handsome, overbearingly christian student from the year before with a preachy-ness in all of his words, and thinks that he could definitely use some delivering from evil right about now.

"shouldn't you be in class?" changmin asks with a pointed look to the clock above the door.

yunho shrugs and closes said door behind him. changmin raises an eyebrow.

"i'm skipping," yunho says, snagging a chair and pulling it up to changmin's desk, twisting it so he can fold his arms across the back while he sits. "it's too much for me in there right now. everyone's so hyped about the break or whatever."

"and you're not?"

"soccer practice is canceled and everyone and their mother is going out of town while i babysit my sister and her friends while my parents are at the capital." yunho shrugs again. "i've got nothing to look forward to."

changmin hums at yunho's plain honesty, a pang of sympathy hitting him. the boy is young, but since changmin has met him he has always carried an air of easy going openness and maturity. it reminds him of himself when he was eighteen and uninvited, is one of the rare things he gets to admire in his students.

"well," pausing in reaching for another paper to grade, changmin halfs his stack and slides it over to yunho with a gesture to the cup of red pens he has on the end of his desk. "if you're gonna brood, at least be productive while doing it."

yunho laughs lightly as he reaches for a pen, and changmin is a little blind at the small flash of teeth.

forcing his mind to cease and desist the thoughts that are bound to get him fired one of these days, he slides his eyes back to the paper in front of him and goes back to work in silence, hones in on the sound of pen on paper until there's a sliver of _too much_ silence, and changmin looks up over the rim of his glasses to see yunho sitting ramrod straight and looking vaguely uncomfortable.

changmin puts his pen down and takes his glasses off with a small sigh.

"out with it, then."

"it's nothing." yunho's murmurs, eyes flickering back down to the paper in his hands. changmin frowns.

"i'll give you five extra points on your next test."

yunho holds up the paper he's been grading. "you should be doing that anyway."

"ten," changmin says, and when yunho says nothing, he himself shrugs, and moves on to the next essay, because honestly, there is no saving ahyeon's paper. he frowns again and writes a big red zero at the top of it.

changmin, who has been doing an amazing job so far of not lusting after his student like he so wants to, is brought out of their quietness with a start, a shudder, a wash of something hot and too cold all at once.

"there is this guy," yunho starts, twisting his hands, then, quieter, with a conviction, "he is tall and ridiculously smart, too smart to be stuck here in this hellhole of a high school. he is gorgeous, too. has this mouth made of sin..." yunho trails as he traces his fingers across his own mouth with a soft sigh.

the air in the room is suddenly too heavy. too warm, like changmin's blood as it starts to pump loud in his ears.

there is no doubt, as yunho stares at changmin with too dark eyes and a wicked glint beyond his years, that yunho means changmin. the shyness is gone, in it's place something strong, too strong for an eighteen year old to know, changmin thinks, to truly understand beyond desire.

changmin has always known that yunho has had a thing for him too. it is an open secret between them, a taboo only talked about in short moments of eye contact over the semester, but not even in his dreams does he get a... a confession.

"i want him, mr. shim," yunho whispers, and it sounds like a demand and a cry all at once. "do you think he wants me back?"

changmin puts his pen down slowly, hating the way his shirt is sticking to his skin with a sheen of nervous sweat. fire is starting to curl inside of him, starting to burn away his rational too easily, leaving behind nothing good.

changmin's fists clench. he looks at yunho with a seriousness he can't believe he is offering, and asks slowly,

"do you want him to want you back?"

yunho's eyes are lit with fire. he looks thirsty when he says " _yes_."

gingerly, stupidly, changmin slides the papers they are grading to the side, leans back into his chair, and rests his hands on his thighs.

"go get him."

changmin watches yunho stalk around his desk right up until the moment their lips touch. yunho's mouth is hot and firm and relentless, and changmin finds himself folding in under the immense pressure yunho presents, sinking into his seat with a choked groan as yunho fists at his shirt, settles between changmin's legs and grinds. the friction between yunho's jeans and his slacks has him shivering as icy electricity shoots up his spine. changmin's hands find yunho's hips, and yunho bites at his bottom lip, and changmin bucks up into yunho's searching touch with a growl.

"okay," yunho is panting, eyes wide and blown as he stares down at changmin, just a touch disbelieving.

changmin savors the way yunho's hands slide over him, not inexperienced, and the anticipation in him doubles. changmin can't keep away from yunho's mouth—god, his mouth, he's had dreams about his mouth, so many dirty, lewd dreams—the taste of him is light and perfect and he drags yunho down into the harsh lines of his chair until they are practically fused together.

yunho's fingers are cold as they dance over changmin's navel, searing when they wrap around his cock just a little too tight. changmin's mouth pulls down into a soundless moan, and yunho rutts against him with the same look, that _desire._

yunho flicks his wrist, carefully thumbs the slit of changmin's cock, and changmin hisses.

"just in case you're grading me on this," yunho says, trying for nonchalant. changmin hears the way he trembles though, and he wants yunho to tremble some more.

"you'll only fail if you don't fuck me on my desk."

yunho stumbles, cursing when his knee bangs against the corner of a mini filing cabinet, and changmin thinks it's ridiculously endearing, the way yunho scrambles for his slacks.

changmin eases them out of his chair, stands them up, and, slowly, because he is an adult and not as impatient as yunho—who keens at the sight of changmin standing there with his cock standing against his navel and with his pants half down—unbuttons his shirt as he watches yunho from under the mess that is now his hair.

yunho's shirt is ditched, changmin's slacks are slided away, and they are electric when they touch. changmin arches into the sweet way yunho stretches him with his spit-slick fingers, careful and kind, but he is hopelessly gone when yunho finally slides into him. yunho is thick and "good god that burns so _good_."

changmin gives a breathless laugh when yunho makes a small, embarrassed sound, but he doesn't let him dwell there. instead he leans back into yunho, spine arching and knuckles going white around the rim of his desk.

yunho's hips snap forward. changmin prays no one hears him beyond his closed classroom door, prays no one decides to barge right in while he is about to be fucked by one of his students.

the thought of discovery makes him excited and wary all at once, sensitive as his nipples tighten, his breath mists against the surface of his desk. for a moment, he sees white, and he chokes on a gasp when yunho lays over him, toned and warm against his back, and presses the shyest of butterfly kisses down his shoulder before thrusting his hips again.

oh, changmin thinks as he starts to see spots. "fuck."

"mr. shim?"

it is changmin's turn to tremble. " _yes_."

yunho's voice comes strained and timid, even as his thrusts start to turn from shallow to deeper and quicker. "shit, i don't—i don't think—"

"sweetheart," changmin slurs, stilling when yunho brushes against his prostate just so. "i have wanted this for so long, okay, now, please, oh please, do that again."

changmin can feel yunho's hands tighten over his ass, feel pleasure uncurl up his chest as yunho starts dipping into him, fast and perfect. the sound that rips from his throat is dirty and low, yunho's breathy pants against his ear fueling the need in him as he rocks back, chasing release.

a full scream bubbles up at the back changmin's mouth when yunho reaches to take hold of his cock between thumb and forefinger with just enough pressure to leave him wanting. changmin fucks into the sensation, not knowing where to go as his forward thrusts are met with the slick drag of yunho's cock out of him, only to fuck right back in.

"christ," changmin bites the back of his hand, close, aimlessly wondering who yunho learned from. "jesus fucking christ, yunho."

yunho lets out a frustrated groan. "i wanna—"

" _mmm-hm_." changmin comes into yunho's hand with with an unbidden buck forward, knuckles between his teeth to muffle his shout as he shakes. yunho's body is slick against his, gone, leaving his skin to be ridden in goosebumps against to classroom's air.

there is the sound of jeans being yanked, the soft, needy whisper of "oh fuck oh fuck _oh_ —" and changmin only realizes, blearily, that yunho is jerking himself off over him when yunho comes on the small of his back in thick, warm strips of spunk.

yunho slumps into changmin's chair, and changmin slides down from his desk with only slightly shaky legs. he turns to look at yunho in an almost silence, their breathing still heavy.

"did i pass?" yunho asks, eyebrow gone up behind his damp hair.

changmin contemplates answering by sliding his finger through the mess on his back and licking it up, just to see how it tastes, but he doesn't want to scare yunho. instead he shuffles through the remaining pile of essays on his desk until he finds the right one and writes _+10_ at the top.

yunho makes a face, but it doesn't outshine the kind of tentively elated glow around him.

"that's not a test," yunho says as the bell rings in the hall. "but i'll take it."

 

 

*

 

 

there are only two days left of spring break left so changmin can't be bothered to muster the interest to ask how yunho knows where he lives, just lets him in and tsks at him when he forgets to take his shoes off at the door.

"your house. it's so clean," yunho says, eyes wide, looking weirdly in place sprawled over changmin's couch in jeans and an old hoodie. "and it's a little weird to see you in sweatpants."

"yeah," changmin says, ignoring the way yunho's hoodie rides up to show off a sliver of sweetly tanned skin. he turns to the kitchen and comes back with two cups of juice. "shouldn't you be watching your sister and not be in my house?"

"jihye's fifteen, not incompetent," yunho waves a hand dismissively. changmin's mouth almost turns up at the corner. yunho had gotten that word wrong on his vocabulary homework last month, but school's out, and he's not going to mention it.

they end up sprawled on the couch together, watching ancient action movies and pointing out the strings in all the overdone stunts until the sky turns dark. in the middle of _the hulk_ , changmin takes their empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen and eyeballs the takeout menus tacked to his fridge.

"hungry?" he asks over his shoulder, startled when he turns and yunho is _there_ , in his space, dark eyed and exuding warmth.

"a little," yunho admits. changmin knows he doesn't mean food.

"i'm your teacher, yunho," he warns, offering an out, startled again when yunho presses forward with his hips and ensnares with the heat of his gaze.

"that didn't keep you from watching bad movies with me all evening, did it?" a pause, quieter, "or letting me bend you over your desk six days ago?"

too easily, changmin decides yunho is a brat and promptly shoves him into the kitchen wall before skirting his hands under yunho's hoodie and steepling his fingers there in the dents of those sinful hips. yunho lets out a low, pleading sound, and changmin shakes with the desire to feed the fire that has so set ablaze between them.

"do you really want me to want you back?" changmin asks against the shell of yunho's ear, nudging the piercing that he has there and getting rewarded with a breathless "god, yes."

changmin fucks yunho right there against the wall, their skin slick and sticky from the warm night air coming in from the open windows. yunho is tight around his cock, and changmin is drunk on the way yunho's hands scratch at the wall, the way his hips stutter for more, they way his skin purples under his mouth.

yunho comes with his cock in changmin's expert hands, and changmin is mesmerized with the image of him, flushed red to his chest and arching against the wall, eyes shut closed and mouth parted in a throaty scream of his name. changmin presses his lips against the juncture of yunho's neck and fucks yunho through it until he slips out just enough to paint yunho's thighs white with his own release. yunho is shaking, too sensitive as changmin pulls away from him, and changmin eases him down with soft murmurs, runs his fingers through yunho's hair until his breathing is no longer uneven and too heavy.

"can you walk?" changmin asks, satisfied, tired.

"don't want to," yunho tells him quietly, and changmin hooks yunho into the crook of his arms before toting him down the hall and into his bed.

"shower," changmin tells yunho as he tosses spare clothes onto the bed next to him, naked and uncaring about it as he pauses in front of yunho. "i'll take you home if you want."

yunho stares from where he is laid out and then sits up, hooks his ankles around changmin's thighs and gives a small shake of his head. for a moment, changmin remembers the face yunho made when they fucked first, and wonders what he is looking for, maybe hopes he can give it to him.

"are you trying to get rid of me, mr. shim?"

changmin sucks in a sharp breath and leaves that thought for another time.

"alright, forget the shower," he says, voice husky and low. "call your sister. tell her you'll be home tomorrow."

 

 

*

 

 

(changmin writes _+10_ on all of yunho's assignments)

 


End file.
